


There's A Heart Stain On The Carpet

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit sad, AU, Hybrid Harry, M/M, but not in an animal way, but not too much, like an android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hybrid Child is not machine but not a human either, hybrids grow with the love and affection their owner give them.</p><p>Harry is a hybrid and Niall is his owner</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Heart Stain On The Carpet

Not a human but not a machine either, they can grow if it’s lavished with enough love and care from it’s owner. The different hybrid child models can develop strong emotional bonds with their owners. 

Niall found a toy, while he was walking after school towards his house, it was in the trash, so Niall picked it up and took him home, the toys eyes were green, he felt a deep connection with the toy even though he had picked it up from the garbage. 

Niall found out the toy was a hybrid when it started to move his arms and legs, he was fascinated, he had never seen one up close, he was excited and that day he decided he would keep him forever.

He named him Harry.

His mom and dad often tried to get rid of Harry, they told him how they could buy a new one that was in better conditions, one which could learn how to speak and how to walk faster, but Niall always refused, always searched for him when he disappeared.

Niall loved Harry, it was the only friend he could ever get. 

Niall came from a wealthy family, he didn’t have classes with other kids, he rarely left the house, just to go to school, and that would stop after elementary. 

He was just so lonely.

After a year Harry started to walk, he followed Niall everywhere he went, and after another year he started to speak. 

Niall gave all his attention towards Harry, he was with him all day, they never separated ways, Niall could’t see his life without Harry around.

“Niall, are you studying for your upcoming tests?” Harry asked, it had already been twelve years and Harry was now taller than Niall. He groaned “It’s too hot! how are you not hot?” he looked at Harry’s uniform, a black suit “My body can not get above a certain temperature, see?” Harry said putting his hand in Niall’s cheek. When Harry turned around Niall sprinted towards him “Take off your clothes! immediately!” Harry struggled to get out of Niall’s grip but he ended up with his clothes scattered everywhere.

When he looked down Niall had his face pressed against his chest “So cold” Harry sighed and looked at Niall, he doesn’t feel to well these days, he doesn’t even know what is happening to his body, he often feels his heart beating faster than normal, and his hands shaking, it isn’t right but there is no doctor who can treat hybrids.

Harry put Niall in bed and stared, they have been together for 12 years, he had been abandoned two times before Niall found him and then three times in this family, but Niall always found him, it was always Niall, and it will always be. 

“Stop staring, it’s creepy” Harry looked at Niall’s eyes and smiled “Glad you’re up, time to do your homework” Niall turned around “No, I’m suddenly more tired” Harry stood up but in that moment he could not see a thing, his body stopped responding and he fell.

“Harry!”

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, it was an old house, he then heard Niall “You are his creator, help him!” Harry looked up and saw Liam, the one who had created him twenty years ago.

“I’m sorry but he is not a human and not a machine, his time is probably here” Niall wanted to cry so badly “Niall, c’mon, it’s okay” he looked at Harry, he was breathing hard, “No! you have to save him, how much money do you want! I will pay just save him!” Liam turned around “Money can not solve everything, why don’t I give you a new one?” Niall shook his head “No, it has to be him! it has to be Harry for me” 

Harry looked at Niall and Liam, Liam had a blank face “Very well, there is a droplet of moon in the cathedral, so small that could roll in your palm, if you are bale to bring me that in two days, I will see what I can do”

Niall had never worked so hard in his life, his hands where dirty, and his face was sweaty, Harry had never seen him like that before.

“You know, you could stop right now, it’s my time to go, I had a great life with you” Niall looked at Harry, his eyes where watery “No, stop saying that, you will live!” Niall said with desperation in his eyes, Harry smiled sadly at him “You don’t know that” Niall started to cry and Harry kissed him, he didn’t even know he was able to have that type of emotion, but being with Niall, wherever, whenever, always felt right. 

Because Niall was it for him

“I didn’t even say I could be able to save you and he immediately did what I told him” Liam said, Harry sighed “He is incredibly stupid, he is hot headed, he doesn’t think before he acts, everything for him is made on an instinct” Liam looked at Harry and sighed “I’m sorry to say this but you are not a human that can have a diagnose and be done” Harry nodded “I know”

“I know I’m not a human, but Niall has made me feel loved, he always chose me before anybody, we are always together, I always protect him so I wonder what will happen to him while I’m gone, I will miss him” 

A burst was sound trough the door and Niall ran towards Harry “I couldn’t find it, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t do it” he was crying, so hard, and harry smiled “See, what did I tell you?” 

“I love you”

“Mr. Horan, you have a call” Niall stopped writing “Who is it?” the girl shrugged “He said you must talk to him immediately” Niall furrowed his eyebrows “Very well” 

“Hello, this is Niall Horan, to whom am I speaking?” he heard a chuckle on the phone “For a year you sure have changed” Niall’s eyes widened, it had been a year since he heard that voice, a year trying to forget everything and always failing “I just called to tell you I will give you a twenty percent off and I gave him the bill” Niall didn’t understand what was happening “What are you talking about?” but before Niall could finish his sentence Liam interrupted him “Have a great life” 

Niall stared at the phone wondering what was the call about when he heard the door open, he turned around and almost stopped breathing.

Harry smiled at him “Even with the discount it’s still very expensive” Niall looked at Harry, he couldn’t move, this could not be real.

“Did you miss me?”


End file.
